criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Octavian
Great Consul Octavian was a suspect in the murder investigations of noblewoman Flavia Pulchra in When in Rome (Case #3 of Travel in Time) and General Mark Antony in Egypt is Burning (Case #5 of Travel in Time). Profile Octavian is the 26-year-old Great Consul of the Roman Empire. He has short ginger hair pushed back by a golden laurel wreath and freckles. He wears golden armor inscribed with an Aegis over an orange tunic. In his first appearance, it is known that Octavian drinks Pompeian wine, uses body oil and reads Catullus. In his second appearance, it is discovered that he consumes blue lotus, has a cold and wears perfume. Events of Criminal Case Death as Old as Time After arresting Julius Caesar's killer, the team worked to fix history as Caesar had been killed before he could name Octavian as his heir, which was crucial for history as Octavian would eventually become the Emperor of Rome. Orlando suggested that they forged Caesar's will with the help of Penelope and Marina to establish Octavian as Caesar's adopted son. Zara and the player then asked former pirate Yuya for help taking the will to Rome, who arranged for a friend of his to sail to Rome with the forged will in tow. Stranded in Gaul After arresting Katurix's killer, the team attempted to use Katurix's hidden gold supply to fix their time machine, otherwise they would be stuck in 37 BCE. However, the team learned (per Mark Antony) that the Romans had acquired the gold and that Octavian had demanded it to be returned to Rome. This prompted the team to head to Rome to recover the gold. When in Rome Octavian became a suspect after Jack and the player found the body of his political opponent. Assuming the team to be centurions, he demanded that they found the real killer in order to end the gossip that he was responsible for Flavia's murder. He informed the team that he was the only one in the lounge with her and that after he had gone to the bathroom, he returned to find her dead body. He then mentioned that she had been late for their meeting after she had gotten distracted at the main square, prompting the team to investigate the square. Octavian was spoken to again about the bronze coin he made to slander Flavia. He told the team that Flavia had persuaded every senator to vote for his political opponent, Antony, at the upcoming Senate. He informed the team that he tried to convince her to join his side in the lounge, although she had been killed before his plan could succeed. Octavian was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Claudia Pulchra for Flavia's murder. During her arrest, Claudia had informed the team that Octavian had persuaded her to kill her mother under the allusion that he would set her free and marry her in return. However, Claudia was betrayed by Octavian when he sentenced her to be banished from Rome. Later, Jack and the player attempted to sweet-talk Octavian in order to find out where the confiscated gold that they needed to repair their time machine was. He revealed to the team that he had planned for his spoils of war to be paraded through the city, informing them to the planned path of the parade. Jack and the player then wrote down the path of the parade and sent the notes to Orlando for analysis. A Greek Tragedy After arresting Pelagios' killer, Mark Antony requested Jack and the player's help in recovering a message for him from Egypt. Penelope decoded the message, translating it to "Octavian will burn Egypt". The message warned the team that Octavian was about to alter history on an unprecedented scale and that the destruction of Egypt had to be stopped. Jack and the player then delivered the message to Antony, who decided to set sail for Egypt at once and confront Octavian. Egypt is Burning Octavian became a suspect again after Jack and the player found his brooch on Cleopatra's warship. Jack informed him about Antony's murder, angering him as he wanted to go down in history as the fair victor of the war. He then reluctantly agreed to a short ceasefire while the team solved the murder. However, mid-investigation, he decided to resume his assault as his patience had grown thin. Octavian was spoken to again about his personal vendetta against the victim. When confronted, he admitted that he hated Antony since everyone loved him over himself. He then told the team that, even though Antony was dead, he had no choice but to continue with the war, otherwise Antony would be seen as a martyr. Octavian was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Cleopatra for Antony's murder. She was then handed over to Octavian to stand trial, where he sentenced her to be dragged through the streets of Rome and then fed to the lions in the Circus Maximus. However, before the sentence could be carried out, Cleopatra committed suicide via serpent bite. Later, Jack and the player attempted to convince Octavian to stop his assault on Egypt. However, he told the team that Egypt had to be burned down as the people were too intelligent and could pose as serious threats to him. He then decided to let the gods decide whether or not he would proceed with the war, telling the team to meet him at the palace when the sundial hit the north star. After they convinced Greek priestess Euterpe to provide Octavian with a fake omen, the team met with him again. Euterpe then carried out the ritual and told Octavian that she had received a terrible omen, telling him to stop the war immediately or else he would face the wrath of Mars for all eternity. Octavian accepted the "gods' will" and left Egypt in peace. Trivia *Octavian is one of the characters to appear as a suspect twice. *Outside the Criminal Case universe, Octavian was a Roman statesman and military leader who would go on to be the first emperor of the Roman Empire under the name of "Augustus". Case appearances *Death as Old as Time (Case #1 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *Stranded in Gaul (Case #2 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *When in Rome (Case #3 of Travel in Time) *A Greek Tragedy (Case #4 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *Egypt is Burning (Case #5 of Travel in Time) *Bash of the Year (Case #18 of Travel in Time; mentioned) Gallery OctavianTravelinTime.png|Octavian, as he appeared in When in Rome (Case #3 of Travel in Time). OctavianTravelinTimeC296.png|Octavian, as he appeared in Egypt is Burning (Case #5 of Travel in Time). JCaesarVictim.png|Julius Caesar, Octavian's late adoptive father. BrutusTravelinTimeC294.png|Brutus, Octavian's adoptive brother. Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Accomplices/Masterminds